


Slow Poison

by whoawicked



Category: Swapfell (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Business Trip, Degradation, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexting, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: You find a surprise waiting for you in your hotel room.





	Slow Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo have some smut. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I view SF Sans a little differently than how most people see him. My favorite interpretation is by an artist named [killsana](http://killsana.tumblr.com) on tumblr. [Her design](http://68.media.tumblr.com/488be87dbbc88b64fa6b75243c60c3a0/tumblr_oqdcr4NK5t1tkt0t3o1_500.png) is how I headcanon Sans in the Swapfell universe, though I prefer a dark royal blue color scheme. 
> 
> Alright, that being said, enjoy!

You always tended to get jet lagged when you travelled, but being away from Sans for this long seemed to be making it worse.  

 

For two long weeks, you had been in and out of meetings, each one seeming to be just as useless and boring as the last.  It became routine to eat the hotel’s complimentary make-your-own waffles (cardboard) along with a peach yogurt (library paste) every morning, and your new pumps had finally worn past the blisters on your feet to yield a small callus on either heel.  

 

You were glad when the intensive training seminar had reached its final day, and not just because you had run out of clean underwear.  

 

You had been invited to the seminar by your boss, and you were more than happy to go on an all-expense-paid trip that would further your credentials in your career field, and she had even promised you a fifteen percent raise in your salary once you completed it. 

 

But you missed Sans.   _ Your body  _ missed Sans.  Weeks without your lover’s rough caresses and sweet degradation has practically driven you to the brink of hair-pulling insanity.

 

After all, _ he had told you that you were not allowed to cum without him. _

 

You found yourself chewing on your pen absent-mindedly, rolling your wrist on the table to flash a glance at the time on your watch, every agonizing second seeming to tick by slower and slower.  You squeezed your thighs together under your skirt to qualm the sexual frustration between them, but it only served to make it worse.

 

If there was a Hell, surely this would be the mortal world’s closest approximation to it.

 

You heard your phone buzz in your purse under the conference table while an instructive video played on the overhead projector, but you let the caller go to voicemail.  You knew who it was.

 

During your lunch break, you scurried off to the restroom at the far end of the hotel’s conference center, bursting through the swinging door and choosing the stall furthest from it.  

 

You whipped out your phone and, with trembling hands, held it up to your ear to listen to the voicemail your lover had left you.

 

_ “Show me your desire for me, my pretty little human.” _

 

It was not a suggestion; it was not optional.  

 

His harsh, deep voice was commanding and struck a chord through your body, radiating all the way down to between your thighs.  He had been asking you for pictures of you and your body while you were away, and you weren’t entirely sure if it was to toy with you or because he sincerely missed you.  You assumed it was probably a little bit of both.

 

You took a deep, steadying breath before shimmying your skirt up to your waist, revealing your heated thighs already dripping with your musky arousal.  You wished you had panties to wear– you didn't want to ruin your skirt with your wetness.  

 

The lighting in the restroom was lackluster, but, regardless, you took a picture of your slicked lips, swollen and pink and desperate for his touch and sent it to him.  

 

And then you waited.  

 

Your fingers ghosted along your folds, and you felt your self control dwindling.  Sans had told you not to cum, but he didn’t say anything about simply touching yourself.  As long as you didn’t climax, you were following his rule, right?  Too bad it had such a terrible effect– you had basically been edging yourself for the whole two weeks, and your sexual frustration was catching up to you.  Every time you touched yourself, it seemed harder and harder to pull your hand away before your long-overdue orgasm overtook you.  

 

Your phone buzzed in your hand, but it was only a text message.

 

_ My beautiful, darling little nymph.  You’re so ready for my cock, aren’t you? _

 

You smiled, biting your lip as your thumb worked to type out a response.

 

_ I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!  Remember my flight gets in at 5 _

 

His response was immediate.

 

_ I’ve never been one to arrive tardy, human.  Now go back to work.   _

 

You wriggled your skirt down over your thighs once again, opened the stall and washed your hands, ignoring the perverted girl you didn’t remember becoming in the mirror.  

 

You returned to the conference room, snacking from the communal fruit bowl placed in the corner next to the coffee machine while some other colleagues had gone to the sandwich shop down the street.  You chatted with the acquaintances you had made, ignoring the growling in your belly from skipping lunch, before settling back down to continue the seminar, still glancing at your watch and chewing on your pen.

 

–-

 

You were invited out with the class for some celebratory drinks at the hotel bar that night.  You didn’t think it could hurt, and you were happy to do something to take your mind off your desperately horny state.  

 

A couple of beers and one flaming shot of tequila later, you were pretty toasted– enough to begin thinking about the tall, raven-haired boy that sat across from you the entire two weeks.  His smile was so charismatic…  He was definitely going places.  You wondered if he really needed this course to get a leg up in life.  

 

Your muddled mind began to drift as you watched him curl his lips around the rim of his beer glass, wondering if his lips tasted as sweet as they looked.  Your thighs rubbed together again, and you told yourself it was to keep the naughty thoughts at bay.   

 

Despite the half-empty beer challenging you to stay and see what happened tonight, you knew that alcohol and two weeks’ sexual deprivation was not a good combination, and so you took the opportunity to leave with a friend that had an early flight the next morning.

 

“Good night,” you told your former classmate as she slipped into her room down the hall, leaving you scrambling through your purse for your own keycard.  

 

After a couple of clumsy swipes, the green light flashed and dull  _ click _ of the lock allowed you entrance into your dark, cool room.  Hm.  A little too cold.  You didn’t remember turning the A/C on before you left?  

 

You immediately kicked of your pumps into the hallway closet, so tired of wearing them all day, before your fingers fumbled around the entryway wall for a light switch.  Hm.  Where was that damned–

 

You screamed when the lamp turned on by itself.

 

...

 

“S-Sans?!”

 

Your lover sat in the corner chair, reclining ever-so-nonchalantly, with that typical look of mild disgust on his worn porcelain skull.

 

The slight shock of finding someone in your hotel room wore off as you realized who it was, and you dropped your purse to the floor and began to rush over to embrace him with an elated grin.  “Sans, what are you doing here?  I missed you so much, but– but I thought you would–”

 

Sans held up his palm to you, and you stopped mid-step.  He wasn’t moving to stand up to return your embrace.  

 

“Sans…?”  Your expression changed from elated to puzzled.  “What–”

 

“Did you have fun, human?”  His tone was still just as deep and penetrating as it was on the phone.  He didn’t allow you to answer him as he continued, “Have you been following my rule?”

 

“Of course,” you told him primly, despite the flutter in your voice as your conscience reminded you that you might have skirted around the rule a little bit.  

 

Sans shifted slightly, moving to cross his boot over his knee as his elbow jabbed into the armrest, his knuckle resting under his jaw.  He allowed his piercing cobalt eyelights to run over your body, sizing you up, devouring you with his gaze.  The dim light of the lamp washed over his skull, a deep shadow casting down the side of his face to give him a foreboding presence.  

 

You wondered what he was doing in your hotel room.

 

“Take off that filthy blouse,” he muttered.  

 

You half-chuckled as you clicked your tongue at his command– did you have something on your shirt?  Sans was always so concerned that you looked your best, often forcing you to change clothes if your outfit wasn’t presentable.  But... really?  Right now?  It might be some compulsory remnant from his time in the Royal Guard, but you allotted him such standards.  After all, nothing looked quite as trashy as barbeque sauce splattered all over your shirt collar.  

 

You soon came to realize, as Sans’s expression remained unchanged, that he  _ was not _ joking around.  Your lips pursed as you brought your fingers up to the first button on your starched dress shirt, thumbing it through the loop before moving on to the next one, coyly searching along your shirt for the offending stain.

 

“Slower,” Sans mumbled, his eyes fixated on your chest.  “Look at me while you do it.”  You saw the beginnings of his blue blush dusting his cheekbones, and his breathing was slow, deep, and… it looked like he was trying to control it.

 

Oh.   _ Oh.   _

 

You attempted to stuff down your excitement as you hooded your eyes with newfound mischievous intent, watching him watch you as you undid your buttons one by one.  Your hip canted to the side to showcase your delicious curves, and as you reached the bottom hem of your shirt, you carefully untucked it from your waistband.  You held eye contact with the skeleton as you tugged the opened blouse down over your breasts, still contained in your bra, in order to showcase the cleavage between them.  

 

You saw the edge of his mouth curl into a sly smile.

 

You tilted your head down, but kept your gaze on him as you allowed the starched collar to slip behind your back, the fabric falling down your shoulders to reveal the creamy skin underneath.  Sans sucked in a solid breath, and you felt a wave of pride sink down into your belly.  

 

You puckered your feathered lips as you slid your sleeves away from your arms, finally throwing the shirt over to him rather than letting it drop to the floor.  The skeleton finally allowed a thin smile to creep along his skull as he held the bunched-up fabric to his nasal cavity, inhaling your sweet scent through closed eye sockets.  He loved the smell of your perfume, saccharine and floral and something else he could only describe as  _ you _ .  

 

He didn’t want to admit how he had slept with his arms around your pillow every night for the past two weeks once he realized he couldn’t fall asleep without your scent to comfort him, or how he had sunk his teeth into said pillow as he ground his naked cock against the soft cotton, desperately pretending that it was  _ you _ he was fucking.  No, he didn’t want to admit his weakness for you– he was much too proud for that.

 

A low growl sounded from the back of his throat as he returned his gaze to you, still in your nude lace pushup bra and grey pencil skirt.

 

“Now the skirt, human,” he purred, carelessly tossing your blouse into the corner.  

 

“Yes, my love,” you responded smoothly, careful not to seem patronizing as you followed through with a short curtsy.  Your hand reached up to pull the elastic band from your smoothed bun, shaking out your wavy hair falling at your shoulders.  You slid your fingers up either of your thighs ever-so-slowly, drawing his attention to your heavenly body as you lightly dragged the tips of your fingers up to your waist.  Your thumbs finally hooked into the hem of the skirt around the curve of your waist, and you gave a subtle sway of your hips as you shimmied out of it, moving to some unheard rhythm.

 

Sans was sitting slouched in the plush chair like a spoiled king watching his favorite concubine perform, and he seemed perfectly content with this.  

 

The silky fabric nestled to the floor quietly as it fell from your body, allowing the skeleton to drink in the sight of your body.  He inhaled sharply, groaning just under his breath as he realized just at what he was looking.  His expression turned firm, and he abruptly stood from his chair.

 

“What’s this?” he hissed at you angrily, pointing to your naked sex.  “No panties?  You treacherous little  _ minx _ .  Have you been teasing your colleagues in my absence?”

 

You opened your mouth to reply, but Sans cut you off.  

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

Said knees were beginning to buckle in fear.  You knew this was all just a game to him, but it felt real in the moment.

 

You hesitated for just a split second before dropping to the scratchy carpet.  Your head tilted up languidly to look at him with feigned remorseful puppy dog eyes.  Sans knew you had done nothing wrong, after all, but he loved playing his game.  And you loved it, too. 

 

He crouched down to your level, gripping your chin between his boney fingers as his deep cerulean eyelights stared back into your own eyes, searching for every ounce of your fragile humanity.  

 

“Hungry little slut likes cock too much to live without it for a couple weeks?”  He shoved your face over to the side as he retracted his hand, uttering an appalled “ _ Disgusting _ ” as he did so, standing back up to glower at you.

 

You whimpered as you recovered from the rough shove, bringing your gaze back to him only to be met with the sight of him unzipping his fly hurriedly. 

 

“Fine.  You want cock so bad, human?” 

 

You were barely given a chance to gasp as, all in one fluid motion, your skeleton lover whipped out his glowing blue phallus from his jeans and gripped a handful of hair to shove you toward it.  

 

“Then please,  _ help yourself.” _

 

You felt adrenaline pumping through your veins as his musky cock head pressed into your lips, parting them to force himself into your warm mouth.  You enveloped his tip with your feathered lips, suckling roughly at his magic flesh and relishing in the soft groan bubbling up from his chest.  It was quite obvious that he missed you just as much as you did him.

 

The hand fisted in your hair tightened its grip as Sans shoved his hips forward, and you were left no choice but to take him down your throat.  You focused on breathing through your nose, begging your body to quit with that stupid gag reflex of yours.  Your lips cushioned your teeth from scraping against him, knowing that you might get punished even more if you happened to hurt him.  

 

Sans hummed and groaned in sinful pleasure, tilting his skull back as he relished in the wonderful heat of your mouth.  Ahh, fuck, and then you started to  _ suck…   _ His other hand came down to brace on the back of your head, still guiding you forcefully onto his cock.  He loved the little choked noises you made, and the way your face scrunched up in discomfort as he fucked your face...   

 

But he knew you could take it.  He just missed you… He missed you a lot more than he would openly admit.

 

He missed his little human whore.

 

“What a  _ good _ little whore,” he purred under his breath, his dark smile glinting in the dim light of the corner lamp.  

 

Sans then took the opportunity to hold your head steady around his dick, groaning lustily as he roughly shoved his pelvis forward.  You choked and sputtered around him, your face growing red as you struggled to pull away.  Hot tears pricked at the corners of your eyes.  You were suffocating on his cock.  

 

With one finally grunt, Sans finally took pity on you, yanking your hair back and grinning down at you lecherously.  You coughed up thick globs of saliva and pre-cum onto the carpet, and you felt a cooled strand of fluid snap from your bottom lip onto your chin as you doubled over to your hands and knees, trying to catch your breath.  Your lungs burned, but you couldn’t help smiling once you recovered. 

 

Sans laughed at you as you wiped at your mouth.  

 

“Get on the bed,” he growled at you with a devious sneer.  

 

You followed his order with a curt, “Yes, my love,” climbing on top of the fresh, crisp white sheets.  Sans pulled at the straps from his boots hurriedly as you did so, kicking them off haphazardly and pulling his dark cashmere sweater over his head before climbing on top of you.  

 

You were quickly enveloped in a hungry kiss, and Sans showed you little mercy.  His conjured tongue slithered into your mouth as soon as his teeth pressed against your opened lips, and you nearly choked at having your mouth penetrated once again.  His hot hands were all over you, groping your breasts roughly through your bra and squeezing the taut flesh of your bared thighs.  

 

You moaned airily, reaching your arms around his boney shoulders only to have them slammed back over your head.  Sans gripped your wrists tightly as he pinned them against the headboard with one hand, and you felt him exert his strength over your frail little body.  Monsters were so strong, and you were so helpless.

 

_ “Stop,” _ he growled against your lips.  “It’s my duty to take care of my human.”

 

You looked up at him through hazy, half-closed eyes, and the passionate tension between the two of you was nearly tangible.  You nodded slowly, and Sans returned your answer with another firm kiss, filled with desire and longing.  He slowly released his grip on your wrists, and you groaned and shifted underneath him as you felt the blood rush back into your veins.

 

You arched your back slightly as you felt his warm carpals slip underneath you to unclasp your bra, allowing him to pull it from your frame and toss it aside.  He buried his face into your cleavage, biting the fatty flesh of your breast as he continued to violently grope your thighs underneath him.  His breathing was heavy, the sound mixing with your soft moans and quiet yelps as he sunk his teeth into you.  

 

“Sansss…” you slurred, completely drunk on the adrenaline trickling into your blood.  Sans answered you by slipping his hand between your legs, nudging your slit with a single finger with long strokes.  You wiggled your hips in anticipation, eager to get the attention you’ve been craving for the past two weeks.  

 

“You’re so wet already, so needy for me,” he mumbles to himself with a grin.  “You must have been a good little whore for me, then.”

 

“Y-Yes,” you gasped as his knuckle rubbed against the swollen nub between your folds.  “I–  I followed your orders– to a tee!– mah– m-my love…!”

 

“Good human.”  

 

Sans scraped his teeth down your breast before lightly teething at your nipple, his hand running along your slicked lips much quicker than before.  Your chest pressed into his skull, and he enveloped your nipple with his hot, slimy mouth.  The popping magic of his saliva and tongue prickled along your skin to elicit soft waves of pleasure, and you let a heady sigh escape from your lungs. 

 

“You want me inside you, beautiful?” he prompted after giving your breast a long lick with the flat of his tongue.  “My whole cock buried inside your little cunt?”

 

He was getting really good at dirty talk.

 

“Yes, Sans, please, please, please,” you whined pathetically, rolling your hips in time with the way he slid his fingers along your folds.  You hoped maybe he would slip a finger inside you, to fill you up with something,  _ anything _ to–

 

_ “Ahhhn!”   _ You whimpered when Sans, seeming to read your mind, stuffed a finger inside your warm pussy all the way to his knuckle.  You bucked your hips to push him in further, and Sans sucked in a breath from the way you squeezed around his finger.

 

Sans couldn’t wait any longer.  Your bodies were craving each other after the long absence, that much was obvious.  He growled as he straightened up onto his knees, yanking your bottom onto his knees with strong, grabby hands as his scarred eye flared to life like a hot blue flame.  

 

“Enough games,” he hissed, lining up his cerulean cock with your aching entrance.  “I need you–  **_now_ ** .” 

 

You both gasped when he sunk inside your cunt, the both of you seeming to have forgotten how good the other feels when you’re joined together like this.  His swollen head slid against every inch of your silky pussy, your muscles squeezing and fluttering as you tried to take his girth.  You keened and tilted your head back into the sheets, your hands searching out the starchy fabric of the jeans he’s still wearing, bracing yourself on his thighs.

 

And Jesus, the way you were  _ squeezing _ him so fucking tight...!  It was likely his fault for not giving you ample preparation to take him, but Sans knew that you loved when he stretched you out with his thick cock.  He liked it, too.  

 

“Human,” came his strained grunt, “I–  I’m gonna  _ fuck you like the whore you fucking are!” _

 

Sans began a gruelling pace of pumping his cock into your tight hole, his hard phalanges searching for purchase all along your thighs, your hips,  _ anywhere _ he could reach.  He was taking you for the ride of your fucking life.  

 

“S-Sa–  _ hans! _  Oh, God, fuck,  _ yes!” _

 

Your moans were high and broken, punctuated by the force of his movements.  Your tongue felt thick and dry in your mouth, and your toes curled behind him as you felt your orgasm slam hard into your body.  Two weeks of edging yourself finally caught up to you all at once, forcing something between a moan and scream from your vocal chords.  You squirmed and bucked into Sans as he held you down, still jackhammering into you ruthlessly.  

 

“Yes, cum around my cock, you filthy fucking slut!”  Sans was huffing through his exertion, and never even bat an eye as he fucked you through your orgasm.  

 

Suddenly you felt as a hot boney hand curled around your neck, and you were left staring into the deliriously lusty eyes of your lover.  Blue blush dusted along his cheekbones, and the marks above his flaming left eye made him seem so much more wicked than you remembered.

 

“You’re such a weak little thing,” he grunted maliciously, still fucking you with fervor.  “So small and vulnerable and  _ helpless.   _ You need my cock, don’t you?”

 

Despite his prompt, his fingers squeezed your throat even harder, making it oh-so difficult to suck in the oxygen you needed.

 

“Y-Yes,” you choked out pathetically, your voice quiet and strained.  Your hands went to pry his fingers away, and Sans, seeming to come out of whatever delirium he was in, eased up his grip enough to allow you to breathe in a fresh gulp of air.  

 

Sans was then on top of you, his body rolling into yours with long thrusts as his hands scrambled to pin your wrists down over your head.  Your legs moved to wrap around his lower back, locking together at your ankles to move with his pumps and rolls.  His teeth sunk into your neck, the skeleton monster eager to mark your frail skin as  _ his.   _

 

Your hips rolled with his to milk his cock of every ounce of his magic, eliciting a deep growl from the Monster giving you the best fucking of your life.  Another big chomp into the juncture of your shoulder, and you felt the sharp sting of drawn blood.  A softly popping magic tongue cooled the hot sting, lathering your wound in a mild healing magic to keep the pain at bay.  

 

“S-Sans, fuck, Sans,” you gasped into the side of his face.  

 

“Do you know why I’m here?” he asked you hoarsely, his question emphasized by a firm thrust into your abused G-spot.  You yelped and gasped, but Sans continued, his voice raspy in your ear.  “Know why I flew four hundred miles on one of those Godforsaken  _ airplanes _ just to come see you a day early?”

 

All you could do was whimper in response.  Your body was alight with firing neurons as Sans fucked you, and you felt like you were turning into a pile of jelly from how damned  _ good _ he was making you feel.  

 

“I couldn’t wait to see you, especially knowing how needy you looked for me this afternoon.”  His grip on your wrists tightened, like he was afraid you would try to run away.  “I couldn’t wait to see  _ my _ human.  You hear that?  You’re  _ mine.   _ It’s  _ my _ job to protect you, to provide for you, to give you so much  _ pleasure _ that you can’t bear it without screaming  _ my _ name.”

 

Your bodies shifted again, leaving you on all fours with a faceful of bleached white hotel sheet as Sans positioned himself behind your raised ass.  He guided his cock head along your warm slit, teasing your burning core and throbbing clit, before sinking back inside.  You felt so hot and tight to Sans, and he lost his breath when he pushed into you once again.  It seemed too good to be true for something so sinful to feel so wonderful.

 

His hands captured your wrists once more, yanking them behind your back as he used you for counterbalance between his thrusts.  You were jerked upwards from the bed, your mouth hanging open in a long, drawn-out keen as your breasts bounced in time with his movements.  Your arms hurt like shit, but you didn’t care– you just wanted to get dicked down by the love of your life.  

 

“Sans, Sans, Sansss…!”

 

You came again, more or less against your will.  Your body pimpled in goosebumps as that chilly climax went up your spine.  Sans grunted as you clenched around his prick, but relished in the sweet pleasure of feeling your body tense in his grip.  

 

Sans threw your arms to the side just to sling both of his arms around your body, pulling your back flush with his scratched porcelain ribs in a fevered embrace.  His phalanges gripped at your breast roughly, kneading and pawing at the flesh desperately.  Teeth sunk into your unmarked shoulder.  A guttural snarl rang in your ear.  Your entire body moved with his thrusts, up and down, up and down, over and over again, onto your lover’s fat cock.

 

“Gonna…  Hhh…  Fill you up with my cum, you little whore...”  

 

Sans grunted as you squeezed your vaginal muscles like a goddamned vice.  

 

“You want that?  Want your belly full of my children?  You dirty fucking  _ trollop.” _

 

Despite his words, he slammed into you harder.  His fingertips dug hard into your fleshy hip, leaving you hissing in oh-so delicious pain.  You reached your hands over your shoulder, desperate to touch him, to feel your lover, and attempted to pull him into a fevered kiss.  His tongue delved past your lips hungrily, taking his kiss from you with ardor.  It was sloppy, your heavy breathing making it hard to keep your mouths together longer than three consecutive seconds, but you loved it.

 

“So be it.”  Another slew of masculine groans and grunts echoed in the hotel room as Sans unleashed his sexual frustration on you.  “I’ll give you a full fucking  _ litter _ if that’s what my little human whore wants.”

 

There was just so much friction and heat surrounding his dick and Sans was reaching his limit faster than he could focus on keeping it at bay.  Sweat was falling down his bones in thick blue bullets, his uncharacteristic breathing becoming shallow and punctuated with gulps of much needed air. 

 

“Because you’re  _ mine _ .”  

 

Another huff.  His grip on your breast became painful.  

 

“My  **_fucking_ ** human.”  

 

Erratic hip movements.  His body quivered with ecstasy.  

 

“My fucking  **_s o u l m a t e_ ** _.” _

 

Sans roared as his orgasm overtook his bones, his cock twitching as it pumped rope after rope of his hot magic inside your abused cunt.  His hips shook with the unbearable sensation of having his cock buried in your hot, battered pussy.  His forehead pressed against your back as you both stilled, basking in the feeling of having your womb filled to the brim with his warm cum.  

 

Sans grunted and hummed as your walls twitched around him, and he buried his face into your back.  

 

“I missed you so much, my darling,” he mumbled against your skin, glistening with your perspiration.  He pressed a tender kiss to your back, his mouth tasting slightly salty as he pulled away.  He never could get over how absurd it seemed for humans to excrete salt and water when they felt overheated.  Didn’t they need those things to work?

 

You closed your eyes and hummed your own pleasured sigh in response.  “I missed you, too, my love.”

 

You gently nudged yourself away from him, falling down to the pillows and pulling him down with you, his skull resting on your rising bosom.  You felt as the cum seeped out from between your legs as your muscles contracted involuntarily, still overwhelmed with the sensation of getting fucked like it was going out of style.

 

“I…  I didn’t go too far, did I?”

 

“Did you hear the safe word?”

 

“No, but…  You’re so reluctant to say it when I do, I just–”

 

“I’m fine,” you reassure him.  “That was great.  So… fucking great.”

 

You traced your thumb along the scars above his brow absentmindedly, prompting him to bat your hand away weakly.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“No.”  You grinned wickedly before leaning down and smooching the scars in playful defiance.  

 

Sans cracked a thin smirk in reply, not bothering to push you away this time.

 

“Give me a half an hour to recover,” he sighed through closed eye sockets, “and I’ll teach you some manners, human.  We’ve got all night in this hotel, after all, and I don’t plan on leaving it until we’ve made love on every piece of furniture in here.”

 

You honestly couldn’t think of a better ending to the past two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Have comments, concerns, questions? Drop me a line on my [NSFW tumblr](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com) blog and tell me what you think!


End file.
